bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BMC Clan Continent Map
BMC Clan Continent Map (BMCCCM) is where people have to put bloons on sectors. Clans own sectors that are part of a province marked by rank. On CvC provinces, the owner of the sector needs to produce bloons of the rank of the sector. When one rank has a bloon property or an unlocked tier, it is effective for all other ranks ahead. Rank 1 Rank 1 provinces can only have bloons under 10 RBE. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink| Dart and Boomerang Monkeys are the only towers allowed. Tier 3 & Tier 4 cannot be accessed at this rank. They are the westmost continent. Rank 2 Rank 2 provinces can only have bloons Yellow-Lead. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: Yellow, Pink, Black, White, & Lead| Dart Monkeys, Boomerang Monkeys, Bomb Towers, & Sniper Monkeys are the only towers allowed. Tier 3 & Tier 4 cannot be accessed at this rank. They are the 2nd to the westmost continent. Rank 3 Rank 3 provinces can only have bloons Black-Rainbow. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: Black, White, Zebra, Lead, Rainbow, & Camo Property| All Rank 2 towers plus Swiss-wass towers & Ninja Monkeys are the only towers allowed. Tier 4 cannot be accessed at this rank. They are the 3rd to the westmost continent. Tier 3 can be accessed now. Rank 4 Rank 4 provinces can only have bloons Lead-L.F.F.. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: Lead, Zebra, Rainbow, Ceramic, L.F.F. & Regen Property| All Rank 3 towers plus Bondodmmers are the only towers allowed. Tier 4 cannot be accessed at this rank. They are the 4th to the westmost continent. Tier 3 can be accessed now. Rank 5 Rank 5 provinces can only have bloons Rainbow-MOAB. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: Rainbow, Ceramic, L.F.F., L.F.B., & MOAB| All Rank 4 towers plus Mortar Towers, Spike Factories, A.M.S. Monkeys, Missile Cannons, & Dartling Guns are the only towers allowed. They are the middle continent. Tier 4 can be accessed now. Rank 6 Rank 6 provinces can only have bloons Ceramic-BFB. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: Ceramic, L.F.F., L.F.B., MOAB, BFB| All Rank 5 towers plus Super Monkeys are the only towers allowed. They are the 4th to the eastmost continent. Tier 4 can be accessed now. Rank 7 Rank 7 provinces can only have bloons L.F.B.-L.S.B.. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: L.F.B., MOAB, BFB, DDT, ZOMG, Zypnarius, & L.S.B.| All Rank 6 towers plus Shield Generator, Tesla Gunner, & Dartbooth are the only towers allowed. They are the 3rd to the eastmost continent. Tier 4 can be accessed now. Rank 8 Rank 8 provinces can only have bloons BFB-F.A.O.B.. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: BFB, ZOMG, DDT, Zypnarius, L.S.B. T.O.T., E.H.M.B., & F.A.O.B.| All Rank 7 towers plus Special Agents are the only towers allowed. They are the 2nd to the eastmost continent. Tier 4 can be accessed now. Rank 9 Rank 9 provinces can only have bloons ZOMG-P.A.R.K.E.R.. One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. Rank Bloons: ZOMG,, L.S.B., T.O.T., F.A.O.B., E.H.M.B., A.S.O.D., E.B.O.B., & P.A.R.K.E.R.| All Rank 9 towers plus Monkey Tank are the only towers allowed. They are the eastmost continent. Tier 4 can be accessed now. Rank 10 Rank 10 provinces can only have all Rank 9 bloons plus any other BMC bloon conception (except OP). One needs the MvM building in his/her city to participate. All Rank 9 towers plus any other BMC tower conception are the only towers allowed. They are the northernmost continent. Tier 4 can be accessed now. All Ranks Province Any bloon can be taken here. Any of the bloons from Rank 1-10 can be here. Any tower (only from Ranks 1-10)or tier can be used. They are below every other continent. Continent All continents are made up of square sectors. *Continents Rank 1-9 are sizes 115x57 squares. *Continents Rank 10 & All Ranks are sizes 57x115 squares. Gameplay Players go to a sector to take it over. BMC XP and Clan Points are awarded for beating sectors. The landing zone is where one can lay siege. There are 10 armies on each sector. Each army needs to be defeated 10 times. All bloon/siege armies and sectors start off with 10 Hitpoints (times you need to defeat it). All siege armies need to be defeated 10 times, too. A siege army contains 10 rounds. Attacking Siege Armies To attack a siege army, one needs to deploy his/her towers against the siege armies. If the attacker wins, that particular army loses 1 hitpoint. When a siege army goes down to 0 hitpoints, it is destroyed. When all siege armies are destroyed. the siege is broken. Steps to Attack a Sector # Players pick a sector in the landing zone. # One places 10 armies (siege armies) of bloons of the rank of the sector. # One goes in to attack. # One deploys the towers of the rank. # If the attacker wins, the bloon army he/she attacked loses 1 Hitpoint. When the enemy army of bloons drops to 0 Hitpoints, it is completely destroyed. When 1 army is lost, the sector loses 1 Hitpoint. When a sector loses all of its hitpoints, the attacking clan takes over. Event Log In the Event Log, there are three sections--All, Clan, & Enemy. All All shows both Clan, Enemy, & daily calculation records. Clan Clan events are events of the clan. It shows records of them damaging other sectors, breaking sieges, damaging sieges, & taking sectors. Enemy Enemy events are events that are against your clan. It shows records of having your clan's sieges broken, sieges damaged, sectors taken, & sectors damaged. Daily Calculation Every midnight in ET, the daily calculation resets. Sector Symbols Sector Symbols show if a sector is under siege by another clan, by your clan, and defenses of others. Siege by Another Clan This symbol looks like a gray circle with a dart. You can attack a siege there. Siege by Your Clan This is the green version of the last one. This means your clan's siege is on it. Defense This is a red circle with a bloon in it. This indicates that it's defended until the next daily calculation. After defending it, other clans cannot attack until the next daily calculation. How to Defend To defend your clan's sector, follow these steps. It takes 30 Bloonstones to defend your sector. # Go to your sector data. # Load an extra miniature siege army that originally has 5 hitpoints. It is half the size of a regular siege army. # When the next daily calculation comes around, the sector can be attacked. Rewards When one sector is taken, it will give its members a certain amount of City Cash every week before it is taken over. City Cash Rewards *R1: 50 *R2: 150 *R3: 450 *R4: 2,250 *R5: 6,750 *R6: 10,000 (plus 10 Bloonstones) *R7: 18,500 (plus 20 Bloonstones) *R8: 35,000 (plus 25 Bloonstones) *R9: 100,000 (plus 40 Bloonstones & 1 NK coin) *R10: 265,000 (plus 50 Bloonstones & 2 NK coins) Category:Gameplay Mechanics